


Girl for All Seasons

by Missy



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Natalie, throughout the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl for All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: One Life To Live, John McBain/Natalie Buchanan, seasons. Thanks to Amber for beta.

John loves Natalie in winter, with Pennsylvania snow in her hair. Winter is rolling through a field, gathering white flakes in her bright red tresses, sliding a hand underneath her down jacket to feel the soft hills of her breasts.

Summer’s an hour by the Buch pool, with her red hair glistening in the sunlight. He doesn’t like taking advantage of their charity too much, but when the promise involves afternoon sex and string bikinis – and Natalie – he’ll make the exception.

Fall means a blanket of leaves in the park, Natalie coaxing him beneath a tree, a tangle of gold and orange in her hair.

And then spring; the freshly mown grass, the scent of crushed flowers in her hair, between her legs the spicy scent of clover.

She’s without a doubt John’s women for all seasons. But maybe next winter, they’ll go back to the pool table again.


End file.
